Check Yes Juliet
by clhoepa
Summary: "Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting Wishing wanting yours for the taking Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye"


**Disclaimer: Ok what's the point of putting in a disclaimer? If I was really Lisi Harrison would I actually be on fan fiction?? No offence but it's true.**

Josh sat down on the wet grass, the rain beating down hard on his jacket. His hair was sticking to his forehead. He just sat there. Motionless. Looking up at the open window that had the blue curtains. Waiting

Suddenly the window opened. "Go away Josh. I'm not coming. You can stay there as long as you like cause I'm not coming."

Josh's heart started racing as the girl with the pretty blue eyes smiled sadly at him then slammed her window.

He moved his hand around the grass, trying to find something. When he found what he was looking for his smile got even bigger. The Blocks gravel path. He picked up some of the pebbles and began throwing them at the window, carefully so that they wouldn't smash the window. Having mad baseball skills didn't hurt.

"Claire please. They're only playing for one night. Come on."

Claire droned out his pleadings but putting her headphones in her ears and putting the music up at full blast. "Check Yes Juliet", her favorite.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
_  
She bobbed her head to the beat and started on her math homework. Calculus, ugh. All of a sudden, her phone began to buzz on her binder. She picked it up and read the message.

**Josh:**Just go. Come on, you need 2 go!

**Claire:** How?

**Josh:**Just go out ur front door. Idiot.

**Claire:** u forgot that I'm grounded

**Josh:** Live a little! Who's going to catch u? Dam, your dad's getting suspicious. I'll be at Cam's house. When you're ready, just drive over

She tied up her black converses and grabbed her canvas tote bag. She quietly opened her bedroom door, slowly so that her door wouldn't squeak and began creeping down the upstairs hall.

She made her way down the stairs and was just about to run through the kitchen and out the back door, when she heard the toilet flushing. She stood frozen in fear debating the choices she had in her head. Should she run to the door and out to Josh, or should she wait. The bathroom door opened. Dam, too late.

"Honey, where do you think you're going? Judy Lyons figure was silhouetted against the light coming from the bathroom and the darkness of the kitchen. It was kind of freaky. "There are still 3 days until you're grounding is over and it is," She glanced down at her watch; "8:00 on a Friday night and you need to go to finish your homework."

Claire nodded and trudged back up the stairs, depressed.

**Josh:**Go out the window.

Claire closed the door of her bedroom quickly and ran over to her bedroom window. She pulled the curtains back and opened the window for the second time that night, looking for something to climb down. She really didn't want to kill herself so jumping was out of the question. There was no ladd...wait. The fire ladder. It was under her bed. She pulled out the red and black ladder from under her bed and quickly pulled the strings and tied the to the bed posts. She double knotted them and threw the ladder out the window.

She climbed down quickly and ran towards the garage, leaving the ladder swaying in the wind. The rain was still coming down hard as she ran across the huge front lawn. Even though her bangs stuck to her forehead and her mascara was smudging, making her look like a raccoon but she didn't care. She had made it out.

She typed in the code for the garage and waited in the shelter of the door as the garage door opened noiselessly. Thank gawd the Blocks where up to date in technology or else that would have just woken up the entire neighborhood. She pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked her blue beetle (a gift from Massie for Claire's 17th birthday) and opened the door.

She slid on the leather seat and started the engine. As she made her way down the driveway, she plugged her ipod into the car and put it onto to full blast. "Check yes Juliet" Came on again and Claire belted out the lyrics as she drove past mansion after mansion.

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me_

As she pulled onto Lakeview Crescent, she could see Josh's Mercedes gleaming in moonlight and the streetlights and Josh leaning against it. His face lit up as Claire pulled into the driveway. As she stepped out of the car, he pulled her into a long kiss. When they finally came up for air, Claire was on cloud nine.

"I thought you weren't gonna come."

"Why wouldn't I come? Now come on, like you said before they are only playing for one night and we can't be late!" Claire pulled on Josh's wrists and led him over to his car.

Claire tried looking out the window as they drove down the highway but the rain was to thick. Bedside's, there was nothing to see anyways. They where in the middle of nowhere. The only car on the highway. Alone.

Claire gazed over at Josh who was looking intently at the road in front of them. She placed her head on his shoulder and stayed there for a minute.

"Are we there yet?" Claire asked innocently

"Claire, does it look like we're there yet?" Josh answered exasperatedly

"No, I was just wondering." Silence "How much long..."

The car was filled with the sound of Josh's voice. He had programmed Claire's ring tone to be him talking when they had first started going out in the 9th grade. Back then, it had been the craze for your boyfriend of girlfriend to make your ring tone them saying something. Josh had opted to say her name. The craze had long since finished but Claire had kept the tone.

_Claire. Claire._

_Claire. Claire._

She pulled her head off of Josh's shoulder and picked up her phone and pressed talk.

"CLAIRE LYONS WHERE ARE YOU?" Her mother screeched. Claire held the phone slightly away from her ear so that she wouldn't have any damage done to her ear.

"Out." She pressed end and put her phone back in her bag. She looked at Josh who had torn his gaze away from the street for the first time that night and burst out laughing.

"Why...did...you...say...that...to...your...mom?" Josh asked between laughs.

Claire pondered this question for a second before answering. "I didn't want to leave."

Finally, 2 hours later they arrived at their destination. The Ground Gorge, the place where the hottest concert goers go, and the coolest bands play. Josh rolled up into a parking place and got out of the car to open the door for Claire. She was used to this by now but it still made her smile. They walked over to the entrance and waited in line.

Claire entwined her hand with his and smiled at him.

"I can't believe we're going to be seeing We the Kings! I have been waiting forever! Thank you sooooo much!" She gave pulled him into another very passionate very long kiss.

"Hey, you two. Get a room!" Claire broke away and blushed when she saw that the whole line was watching them, and that they had reached the ticket booth." Two tickets to see We The Kings. Have a good time. NEXT." Josh grabbed the tickets and pulled Claire in.

"Come on, the show starts in two minutes."

He pulled her through entrance A, right over to the front row They where so close to the stage that you could practically feel the bands sweat. Claire screamed.

"EHMAGAWD! You got us front row seats! Josh, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Josh responded with a kiss. "Yes."

"Are you ready?" Travis yelled. "We are We the Kings and this is our first song "Check Yes Juliet"" The crowd (Including Claire and Josh) began to scream.

_"Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
i won't go until you come outside  
check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight_

_lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me_

_check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind_

_lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me_

_we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side_

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me"_

Claire knew that she had made the right decision. Her parents couldn't keep her away from Josh. It wasn't possible. No matter how hard they tried, Claire and Josh would find away.

**Please read and review because I like reviews!! Check out my other stories. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
